Summer Love
by supernatuallytwisted94
Summary: We were as one babe, for a moment in time. And it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine. Now you want to be free, so I'll let you fly. Cause I know in my heart babe, our love will never die......


Ok, now I know I haven't yet finished my other story about Dean/Calleigh, but this idea just popped in my head and I had to go with it. I'm still working on my other two stories though, and they should be updated soon. I hope you guy's like it and I love reviews! :)

_-----------------------------------------------------------------You'll always be a part of me-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------I'm part of you indefinately---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------Boy, don't you know you can't escape me----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------Ooh, darling cause you'll always be my baby--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------And we'll linger on----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------Time can't erase a feeling this strong--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------No way you're never gonna shake me-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------Ooh, darling cause you'll always be my baby---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------Always Be My Baby, Mariah Carey-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Calleigh's POV. 2009

The sound of my heels clacking on the tile floor was driving me slightly insane as I walked down the long hallway of the lab. I was heading towards the break room to get my daily dose of coffee before I went back to work. Or should I say, paperwork. It was a quiet friday morning at the lab considering that the crime in Miami seemingly took a break today. There was no murders, no fights, no robberies, hell I doubt anybody even ran a red light today. So I figured I'd get some of my paperwork done, but then not an hour into it, my eyes started to to droop and I found myself yawning every 2 minutes. So I decided to get a fresh cup of coffee to wake me up so that I could finish this paperwork, that would undoubtedly make me sleepy again. I pushed the glass door of the break room open and was greated with the heavenly smell of the coffee and the giggling of Natalia and Valera. Both girls were sitting at the table with mugs of coffee in their hands and giant smiles on their faces.

"Is the coffee that good?" I joked as I pulled my favorite blue mug out from the cabinet.

"Hahaha what?" Natalia asked as she looked from Valera to me.

"Well there has to be some reason why both of you girls have massive smiles on your faces and are giggling like a bunch of hyenas." I said as I poured the hot liquid into my cup.

She smiled and said, "Well yes, the coffee is good but no, that's not what we're laughing about."

"We were just talking about our first loves." Valera said with a giant, chesire cat grin and sparkeling eyes like a teenage girl.

I smiled as I walked over to the other seat at the table and sat down. "Oh really?" I said as I brought the mug up to my lips.

"Yes really." Natalia said with the same brown eyes staring back at me that held that same teenage love in them.

I laughed and said, "Well they must have been some pretty special boys if they still make you act like a couple teenagers."

"Oh they were!" Valera said with a sigh.

"Justin Nichols. Quaterback of the high school football team and captain of the baseball team. Tan skin, bright blue eyes, dirty-blonde hair. Ooh! I fell for him the first day he winked at me on the bleachers at football practice!" Natalia stated as she got this little smile on her face.

"Clark Curtis. Math wiz and complete geek, but I didn't care. The first time he came over to help me with my algebra and he looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and freckles and his black, shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes, I was completely and utterly his for the taking." Valera said.

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of my mouth. I tried to stop but it was damn near impossible to.

"What's so funny?" Valera asked.

I calmed myself long enough to say, "I'm sorry, but you should see the look on your faces."

I laughed again and then Natalia said, "Well missy, who was your first love?"

My laughter seased and I looked at them with an "are you serious?" look.

"Well come on now. I don't have all day?" Valera said with a teasing look in her eyes.

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't have very many boyfriends when I was in high school, and whenever I did, we usually broke up within the next two weeks. At first I wasn't sure if I even had a first love. But then my memories kicked into over drive and a flashback from the summer of 97' played in my head and proved to me that I indeed had a first love. God, I haven't thought about him in years! And yet just like that, he was in my head and I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach start to come alive as I thought of his face inches away from mine, his lips on my own, his hands traveling all over my body. Oh, I found it hard to breath just thinking about it.

"Calleigh? Are you ok?" Natalia said with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" I said as I came back to reality.

"Are you blushing?!" Valera said with wide eyes.

I suddenly felt the heat on my cheeks and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Calleigh. Tell me!" Valera said practically bouncing in her seat from excitment. Valera always loved a good story.

I smiled and looked back up. "It was the summer of 97'. I was 22 and back home from college for the summer. One of my dad's old friends came and visited us and with him were his two sons. His oldest son was-"

I laughed as I thought about him.

"He was a typical bad boy, you know, devil may care attitude, always chasing skirts and hitting on anything that had boobs. At first, I really didn't care for him, but then. Then I saw him with his little brother. I have to admit, I have never seen so much love and protection in a person before. So after seeing that, I decided to finally let him take me out on a date after the many hours of him hitting on me. I told myself that it I onlt did it so that he would stop making all the cheesy pick up lines, but I soon realized that I liked him, and then after weeks of running around like teenagers, sneaking kisses when no one was looking, hoping and praying that our fathers would soon go to bed so that we could go out together, and the countless of times that he would creep into my room late at night and make love to me like I have never been made loved to before, I realized that I really loved him." I finished with flushed cheeks.

Valera and Natalia stared at me with wide eyes and mouths slightly agape. I smiled and gulped down the rest of my coffee.

"Wow." Natalia said.

"Yeah." I said with a smirk as I got up from the table and put my mug in the sink.

Valera whipped around in her chair and said, "What did he look like?!"

I turned around and said, "Oh Valera, I don't think you should get me started on that."

"Yes! Tell us!!" Natalia said.

I laughed and said, "Ok. Ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I leaned against the counter as I began my description of him.

"He was 6'1, not too tall but not too short. He had the perfect tan that covered his perfectly toned body. I remember loving the feel of his strong, warm arms encircling me and I know I fell asleep in them a few times. He had short, tousled, yet spiky brown hair with a tint of blonde in it, which he got from his mom. He had these gorgeous, emerald green eyes that got as dark whenever he got, um, excited. He had these adorable freckles that lined the bridge of his nose and his stong jaw was covered with stubble that gave me butterflies everytime he kissed me on the cheek. He had these absolutely obscene pink lips that I found really hard to stop kissing at times. He was perfect in every single way I could think of. And the thing was, he knew that. He knew what he could do to me and he knew how to do it right. He knew the exact spots that made me weak and he used that to his advantage whenever I got made at him. I always hated him afterwards, but I forgave him every single time. I couldn't help it, I was completely addicted to him." I said.

They were still staring at me with the same looks as before.

"I need a drink." Valera said as she sprinted to the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

"Can you get me one too?" Natalia said and Valera got a bottle and brought it over to her. They gulped down the bottles and I laughed.

"So, what happened to this guy?" Natalia said.

"And where can I get his phone number?" Valera said.

I smiled and said, "Well after about 3 unbelievable weeks, his dad decided that it was time to go. I remembered trying not to cry when he came into my room the night before. He knew I was upset, so instead of making love, he just laid there and held me."

"Aww!" Valera said.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, but that didn't stop him from bombarding me in the shower the next morning before he left."

They both laughed and I went on with the story.

"So, after that, I helped him pack while struggling not to chain him to the bed and never letting him go, but, I held back. I remember watching him pull out of my driveway with tears in my eyes and I had trouble breathing. I ran up to my room and cried for a week staight. I told my dad that I had come down with some sort of flu and that it was best if I stayed in my room until I was better. After that week, I completely blocked him from my mind to try to keep the pain away. And that was the last time I ever saw or heard of him."I replied.

"That's deep, Cal." Natalia said.

I smiled and said, "It's also the past. I'm fine now. I just hope that wherever he is, he's doing good."

I looked up at the clock and saw that it had been an hour since I had come in here.

"Gease, I sure can talk. Well gotta go girls. Paperwork is calling my name." I said as I headed out of the room.

"Hey!" Valera yelled.

I turned around and said, "What?"

"You never told us his name?" She said.

I paused and said, "His name was Dean." I then waked out before she could ask me anything else.

I couldn't afford for her to ask me too many questions. I knew there was definately some questions that I couldn't answer. I knew I couldn't give her his last name neither. Knowing her, she would be on that computer in less than a second, looking him up. And what she would find would be very shocking. She would find a man named Dean Winchester, who had been charged with murder, breaking and entering, grave desecrations, and God knows what else. She would be shocked and puzzled and probably slightly disgusted with me.

I couldn't afford that. I couldn't afford for her to find out about him and ask questions that I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell her that the reason for all these crimes is because of monsters, and demons, and ghosts, and many other unholy things. I couldn't tell her that the man I fell in love with hunted all these thing for a living and that I hunted them too. I couldn't tell her that was how I met him in the first place. I couldn't tell her that one of the ways we bonded was through him saving my ass from a stupid ghoul. She would think I was a nutcase. I wouldn't blame her for thinking like that, but yet again she hadn't seen the things I had.

So that's why I'm staying quiet about him. Giving only little stuff away but not too much. I was just fine with that though. It was kinda of thriling having a secret that no one else would ever find out. And Dean was a part of that secret, that I would forever keep in my heart until the day I die. I just hope that, wherever he is, or whatever he's doing, he remembers me. I hope he remebers me not as some girl he had a fling with during the summer, but as something more. I mean, for all I know, he could have loved me too. Maybe......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_The End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
